dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ross Red
Ross Red is a major character first seen in the seventh Dark Parables game, Ballad of Rapunzel. He is the twin brother of Snow White and the fiance of Rapunzel. He is the prince of the Snowfall Kingdom. Ross is also a major character in the eleventh Dark Parables ''game The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. He is based on the German fairy tale Snow White and Rose Red.'' His name is a play on "Rose Red" with one letter changed to make the name masculine. Appearance and Personality Ross has chin-length, fiery red hair and fair skin. His build is muscular and he wears the garb of an adventurer. He wields a great sword that he can imbue with the power of fire. Ross's personality is as fiery as his weapon. He is brash and quick to act, speaking his mind without thought and sticking to his guns when the cause warrants it - and sometimes when it doesn't. He has no problem blaming the Fairytale Detective for Gerda's abduction and cutting off ties with his sister over her choice of husband. However, when he knows he is the one at fault, he is also willing to admit to his wrongdoing. He's a chivalrous sort who will save people in need, regardless of whether he knows them or not. History Ross Red and his twin sister Snow White were born to the Mountain King and Empress Brunhilda of the Mountain Kingdom, located in the Swiss Alps. The twins were appointed Guardians by Goddess Flora, with Ross being given dominion over the Fiery Rosa, similar to our Eglantine Rose. He was also gifted with immortality, eternal youth and magical powers over fire and ash. Ross's mother died when he was still young, and his father took a second wife. This Evil Stepmother, a wicked and cursed witch, sentenced the twins to death for a false charge, hoping to get rid of them and destroy Snow White's beauty. Thankfully, the two were saved by the Frog Prince, who exposed the Evil Queen's plans. The queen was banished from the kingdom, never to be seen there again. Grateful for the Frog Prince's help, Snow White kissed him in order to turn him from a frog into a man. The two fell in love and planned to marry, but Ross Red did not approve of the pairing. He did not think that his sister should marry an accursed man, and he refused to budge on this matter. This led to much arguing between the siblings, and their eventual estrangement from one another. Furious over his sister's marriage and wanting to seek his own path, Ross Red left the Mountain Kingdom and began traveling the world. It was during these travels that he met Princess Rapunzel of Floralia. The two kept in contact while Ross traveled, and he frequently returned to see her. In time, the two fell in love and were engaged to be married. Shortly after, the kingdom of Floralia was overtaken by deadly Nightbloom flowers. The people of the kingdom fled in terror, while the royal family was reportedly missing. Worried for the fate of his beloved fiance, Ross immediately set out to find her. In order to get past the poisonous pollen in the kingdom, Ross enlisted the help of the Golden Child, Gerda, from his family home in what was now the Snowfall Kingdom. In Floralia, Ross and Gerda encountered the Fairytale Detective, who helped them solve the mystery of what had become of Rapunzel and what was causing the deadly blooms throughout the kingdom. Rapunzel's younger half-sister, Belladonna, had decided to destroy the world (starting with Floralia) out of anger and fear over her sister's impending marriage to Ross Red. She was worried that, once married, her sister would abandon her and Belladonna would be forever alone, locked away in the tower she called home. Together, Ross and the Fairytale Detective destroyed the Nightbloom flowers and freed Rapunzel from Belladonna's mind control. Angry at their interference, Belladonna lashed out and attacked Ross with her poisonous fingernails. He fell to the ground, succumbing to their deadly power. Now free to express her feelings, Rapunzel cried over the loss of Ross and all of the pain and suffering her sister had caused while Rapunzel was under her control. Rapunzel's tears landed on Ross, reviving him in time to hear Rapunzel and Belladonna make amends. Ross and Rapunzel took Belladonna somewhere safe and secluded, where Rapunzel could continue to help Ross heal from his wounds, and where the two of them could help Belladonna learn to control her Guardian powers so that she could be a part of life without being a danger for others. A Fire Agate of Ross's power, left behind in Floralia, enabled Gerda and Gwyn to defeat Mother Gothel and rescue the weakened Goddess Flora. Relevant Parables The Snow Princess and the Fire Prince '(''from Ballad of Rapunzel) There once was a Queen of the Swiss Alps named Brunhilda, who was a faithful disciple of the goddess Flora. Brunhilda had two twin children, both blessed with the spirit of Flora. Prince Ross Red, with his brash confidence, was made the Guardian of the Fiery Rosa. Princess Snow White, with her cool elegance, was made Guardian of the Frost Edelweiss. When the Queen passed away, the King married again. Their stepmother, jealous of Snow White’s beauty, bewitched the king and bade him execute the twins for a false offense. But a magic frog Snow White had befriended exposed the stepmother’s wickedness and saved them. The frog revealed himself to be an exiled prince, needing a princess’s kiss to break his curse. A grateful Snow White agreed to kiss him. The two soon fell in love and were to be wed, but Ross Red vehemently protested his sister’s marriage to a cursed man and the twins quarreled fiercely. In the end, Snow White married the prince and Ross Red left the mountains to find his own path. Years passed, and any reconciliation seemed hopeless… '''Pop-Up Tale (from Ballad of Rapunzel) A brave warrior, Crown Prince Ross Red was opposed to his sister's marriage to the Frog Prince, believing she would never find happiness with a cursed man. They had a falling-out and never reconciled. After Snow White eloped, Ross gave up the throne and left the kingdom as well. He traveled around the world until he came across the kingdom of Floralia and met Rapunzel. The First Tree ''(from The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree)'' Long before our time the Goddess Flora planted the very first tree on an island that would later become the Swan Kingdom. From this tree the roots spread throughout the whole planet linking every plant to a central life force. Flora soon realized that the tree could not defend itself against the dangers of the world, so she created the Swan Guard to protect the Dire Tree with their lives. In gratitude, every year the Dire Tree produces a magical seed with the power to rejuvinate Flora in a ritual of rebirth. Ross Red, one of the Guardians of the Goddess, was tasked with supervising the annual ritual, from the birth of the seed to the full rejuvenation of the Goddess. At one such ceremony, while everyone was looking at the Goddess, one pair of eyes remained focused on Ross Red's Weapon, known as the Shattering Sword. Little did Ross Red know of Swan Princess' plans to destroy the Goddess, for which she needed his weapon. Forbidden Idol ''' (from The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree) At one time, long ago, children's laughter could be heard throughout Dire Island, much more than today. Their favorite game to play was one where each child would pretend to be their favorite Swan Princess. "I'll be Priscilla" said one girl, "because she was the fairest of them all." Another girl chimed in, "I choose Ethel, because her music still echoes throughout the land." After the other children had named their favorite princesses, one raven-haired girl spoke softly but with conviction: "I want to be like Odette, pure and true to myself." The children stared at her in shock, as even the mention of the exiled princess was forbidden. The girl was called Odile, and she grew up to become a member of the swan guard, in spite of her problems with authority. She was known for doing things her own way, and getting away with it. In time a rumor spread throughout the kingdom that a man had been imprisoned by the Swan Princess any contact with the prisoner was strictly forbidden but Odile's curiosity got the better of her. She quickly befriended the Prisoner and from him she found out that Flora was in grave danger. Odile decided to steal the magic seed and stop the plot against the Goddess in response the Swan Princess declared her an enemy of the kingdom, and Odile was transformed into a Black Swan, just like Odette before her. Powers and Abilities * '''Immortality: As a Guardian of Goddess Flora's, Ross possesses eternal life and youth. * Fire and Ash: Ross can control flame and ash, allowing him to imbue his sword with fiery flames and to incinerate things with merely a touch of his hand or the swing of his sword. * Fighting Skill: From his travels and adventures, Ross has developed a skill for swordplay and combat. Relationships * Mountain King (father) * Empress Brunhilda (mother) * Evil Queen (stepmother) * Snow White (twin sister) * James, the Frog Prince (brother-in-law) * Gwyn (nephew) * Rapunzel (fiancee) * Belladonna (future sister-in-law) * Odile (friend) * Princess Elise (enemy) Quotes * "The poison of this strange pollen keeps me from looking for her. I must find some way to overcome it and find Rapunzel." * "How could you let Gerda get captured?" * "I don't like this. It's too quiet, and I can feel eyes watching me. Something is wrong." * "Rapunzel! It's really you... I've been searching for you for so long!" * "Be careful, Detective. This is a treacherous place." * "Good thing I got here in time." * "That's the second time you've saved me today, I'm impressed." * "I believe there is something in the tower that can bring Rapunzel back. That's where I have to go." * "Now's your chance! We must end this now!" * "Rapunzel, I know this is not your doing." * "If only I had been by your side..." * "Rapunzel is free, but it came at a high cost." (from alternate ending) * "It was Rapunzel's choice to be sealed with Belladonna. I will honor her wish and guard them both in their sleep." (from alternate ending) * "The Goddess... I must protect her..." Galleries Character= ross in forest.jpg|Ross Appears in the Forest Ballad ross 01.jpg|Ross and His Sword ballad ross 02.jpg|Ross Backs Down Ross trying to save gerda.jpg|Ross Trying to Free Gerda Gerda ross 1.jpg|Ross Trying to Revive Gerda Ross confronted.jpg|Ross Confronted Atop the Tower BOR - Ross and Rapunzel.png|Ross and Rapunzel Illusion BOR - Ross Red Shrine.png|Ross Healing in His Shrine ross injured.jpg|Ross Injured Ross fighting water monster.jpg|Ross Fighting the Canal Monster ross water monster.jpg|The Detective Helps Ross ballad ross 03.jpg|Ross Deals the Finishing Blow ballad ross 04.jpg|"You've Saved Me." ross water monster 2.jpg|Return of the Canal Monster ross water monster 3.jpg|"Save Rapunzel!" ross in library.jpg|Ross in the Library Ross controls bella.jpg|Ross Grabs Belladonna Ballad mirror 09.jpg|Mirror Ending: "No!!!" ballad mirror 10.jpg|Mirror Ending: "It Came at a High Cost." Ross bella seal.jpg|Jewel Ending: Ross Backs Away Rapunzel ross crown.jpg|Jewel Ending: Ross Approaches Rapunzel ross life death tree.jpg|Jewel Ending: The Tree of Life and Death rapunzel bella seal ross.jpg|Jewel Ending: "I Will Guard Them Both" Sword rapunzel ross 1.jpg|Sword Ending: Rapunzel Goes to Ross Sword rapunzel ross 2.jpg|Sword Ending: Rapunzel and Ross ross poisoned.jpg|Sword Ending: Ross Cries Out Belladonna scratches ross.jpg|Sword Ending: Bella Scratches Ross Sword rapunzel ross.jpg|Sword Ending: Ross in Agony ross tear.jpg|Sword Ending: Rapunzel's Tear ross awakens.jpg|Sword Ending: Ross Awakens Rapunzel ross happy end.jpg|Sword Ending: Happily Ever After |-|Other Images= BoR - Ross.jpg|Ross Red - Concept Art BOR - Painting of Rapunzel and Ross Red.png|Painting of Rapunzel and Ross Red Drawing rapunzel ross.jpg|Drawing of Ross Red and Rapunzel, by Belladonna ross drawing by rapunzel.jpg|Drawing of Ross, by Rapunzel ross book.jpg|Ross Storybook ross red shrine.jpg|Ross Red's Shrine, Fully Blossomed rose lion emblems.jpg|Fiery Rosa and Lion Courage Emblems from Shrine fire and ice altar.jpg|Fire and Ice Altar bor-rosspiano.jpg|Depiction of Ross on Piano ross diary 1.jpg|Ross Red's Diary Entry ross cameo.jpg|Ross Red Cameo fiery rosa orb bor.jpg|Orb of Ross' Fiery Rosa Energy Portraits nightbloom.jpg|Portrait of Ross in the Floralia Treasure Vault Brunhilda statuary.jpg|Empress Brunhilda Monument, Ross Represented by the Lion borvinefire.jpg|Creeping Vine Falling to Ross's Fire Power ross-diffgem.jpg|Ross Difficulty Gem snowfire gem.jpg|"The Snow Princess and the Fire Prince" Parable Gem Snow fire parable.jpg|"The Snow Princess and the Fire Prince" Parable Image Empress fire ice.jpg|Empress Brunhilda Monument in The Thumbelina Curse fire and ice door.jpg|Fire and Ice Door, The Thumbelina Curse Ross rapunzel ring box.jpg|Engagement Box with Bellflower and Rosa Rings Goddess flora tale scroll.jpg|Ross Red on a Scroll Depicting Flora's Guardians Edit of Guardian of Fire and Ash, Prince of Snowfall Kingdom, Prince Ross Red-1-.jpg|Ross Red Collage by Clarissa Rose Katherine Bor-cab-bannernce.jpg|Cabana Games CE Banner Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Allies Category:Snowfall Kingdom Royal Family Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Princes Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree